The invention relates to a machine tool, such as a manually operable circular saw, with a stop plate, a disk-shaped cutting tool and a working unit having a driving mechanism, which working unit, for carrying out angular cuts and miter cuts, is connected pivotally and, in the respective pivoted position, fixably with the stop plate, the latter, in a first or starting position, being at right angles to the cutting tool and, in the first position, the side of the stop plate, facing away from the driving mechanism, intersects on an intersection line with the side of the cutting tool facing the driving mechanism.
A machine tool, especially in the form of a manually operable circular saw, is used for cutting solid materials, which are to be worked, such as wood, concrete or the like, or of milling at least a cutting line in the surface of the material. For guidance, the machine tool has a stop plate, which guides a working unit, having a cutting tool, on the surface of the material that is to be worked. The stop plate may have additional guiding means, such as a stop angle, in order to make precise guidance of the cutting tool easier. For carrying out angular or miter cuts in the material, the working unit is connected pivotally and fixably in the respective pivoted position with the stop plate. By these means, the user of the machine tool is also able to make cuts transversely to the surface, that is, at an angle different from 90xc2x0 to the surface. For driving the cutting tool, the working unit has a driving mechanism, such as an electric motor.
A machine tool, especially a manually operable circular saw of the type mentioned is known, for example, from the DE 4124231 A1 and consists of a stop plate, a disk-shaped cutting tool and a working unit having a driving mechanism. For carrying out angular or miter cuts, the working unit is connected pivotally and fixably in the respective pivoted position with the stop plate. A connecting link guide, which has locking screws for fixing is fastened to the stop plate. The depth of cut of the cutting tool in relation to the stop plate is fixed by an elongated hole with a locking screw. The connecting link guide of the known machine tool is designed so that the pivoting axis of the cutting tool, fixed in any pivoted position, is below the surface of the material.
It is a disadvantage of the known solution that the cutting characteristics, particularly the depth of cut and the position of the cutting line, unless readjusted, change as the pivoting of the working unit with respect to the stop plate increases. Especially the depth of cut is decreased by the pivoting movement. This defect can be compensated for, at least partly and with an expenditure of much time, by readjustment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a machine tool, such as a manually operable circular saw, with a pivotal working unit, which is convenient and requires no adjustment for achieving the same cutting characteristics in any pivoted position of the working unit, particularly of the cutting tool.
Pursuant to the invention, this objective is accomplished by the fact that, during pivoting, the center of the cutting tool moves on a geometric path within a cylinder, the central axis of which forms the cutting line and the radius of which corresponds to the distance between the cutting line and the center of the cutting tool in the first or starting position.
Accordingly, on the one hand, a decrease in the depth of cut is prevented and, on the other, the geometric path can be selected so that the cutting line is independent of the pivoting angle. For example, the geometric path is selected so that the cutting tool glides, as it were, into the material to be worked along the cutting line. Furthermore, by guiding the center of the cutting tool on a geometric path, it is ensured that the adjustment of the pivoted position of the working unit is convenient, since the position of the center of the cutting tool is specified clearly in each pivoted position. As a result, furthermore, faulty manipulation by the adjustment in the extreme regions is impossible. The geometric path can be optimized depending on the application purpose. For example, a constant depth of cut or a maximum depth of cut can be attained at any pivoted angle. The inventive solution is suitable for stationary machine tools as well as for non-stationary machine tools, especially for manually operable circular saws.
Advantageously, for guiding the working unit, the stop plate has several connecting link guides with elongated holes, in order to guarantee that the manufacture is simple and economic. Furthermore, a reliable and exact guidance of the working unit is ensured by this embodiment.
Moreover, the elongated holes preferably are formed along circular arcs. By these means, easy adjustability is ensured which, in turn, leads to greater convenience. In special cases, a deviating construction of the elongated holes, such as an elliptical shape, can be selected for the elongated holes.
In order to compensate for manufacturing tolerances, the working unit can be fixed to the stop plate by bolts, which have a plastic sleeve. Due to its elasticity, the plastic sleeve compensates for manufacturing tolerances in the elongated holes and connecting link guides. Of course, other elastic materials can also be used instead of plastic.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by it use, references should be had to the drawings and description matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.